The Rin Who Broke Her Arm
by fiorae
Summary: While playing with Jaken, Rin falls down and breaks her arm. Jaken is scared to death Sesshomaru will slaughter him for letting Rin get hurt. But the dog demon ends up requesting the aid of Inuyasha and his friends. COMPLETED
1. A Bad Break

The Rin Who Broke Her Arm

By Fiorae

Summary: While playing with Jaken, Rin falls down and breaks her arm. Jaken is scared to death Sesshomaru will slaughter him for letting Rin get hurt. But the dog demon ends up requesting the aid of Inuyasha and his friends. This forced gathering just might end up strengthing the bond between our demon brothers. Hints of Rin/Sessy

* * *

Chapter One: A Bad Break 

"Look, Jaken-sama! I'm a birdie!" Rin cried happily, running around in circles with her arms flapping. Jaken nodded, not really paying much attention. He was still rather mad Sesshomaru had forced him to play with the human girl. All 'playing' with her ment was watching her run around like a idiot. It wasn't very fun to him. Jaken sighed deeply. He'd never really understood why Sesshomaru had let the girl tag along with them. She'd done nothing but get herself into trouble that they had to get her out of. And his dear master had always sad he despised humans before she came. But now he lets this _human_ _girl_ sleep cuddled up in his tail! He's even been more protective of his hanyou brother Inuyasha as a result of the girl's influence! Though, Jaken couldn't deny it. Rin was having an affect on him too. He was actually kinda starting to like her hyperactive personality. And since she'd gone to great lengths to save him that they he'd been poision by Naraku's posion insects, he had developed a new found respect for the girl. She was a very determined human. Maybe that was Sesshomaru's reasons for bringing her along.

Rin stared at Jaken, who seemed to be deep in thought. She stopped her flapping and ran over to him. "Jaken-sama, what's wrong?" she asked innocently. Jaken looked at her, shaking his head.

"It's nothing, Rin. Just thinking about how you came to travel with us." he said, patting her head. Rin smiled at him. She grabbed is hand and pulled him up.

"Come fly with me!" she giggled. Jaken smiled. It was idiotic. He knew that. But it was time for him to be an idiot. He spread his arms out and ran around in circles with Rin, laughing. Rin laughed louder, happy Jaken was finally playing with her. She ran faster through the vast amount of trees and shrubs, closing her eyes as the rushing air brushed across her face. Suddenly, Jaken hears the rustling of bushes and a sickening crash, followed imediately by the screams and cries of poor little Rin.

* * *

The young girl's painful cries echoed throught the area, reaching Sesshomaru, who'd been chasing Naraku's poisioness insects. He skitted to a hault, looking back with wide eyes. Aun made a worried sound, rubbing there heads against their master's arm. Sesshomaru nodded, jumping on their back. "Find Rin." he said simply. And 

Aun was off into the air, having caught the girl's scent.

* * *

"Rin! Are you alright!" Jaken cried, making his way over to the girl. He found her laying on her side, clutching her right arm. Tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably. Jaken made an effort to pick her up. Rin cried louder when he touched her. 

"It hurts!" she sobbed. Jaken looked around, not sure what to do. If he moved her, he'd cause her great pain. But he couldn't just leave her there either. What was he going to do? Rin whimpered softly.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried. Jaken jumped in surprise. Rin had mustered up the strength to scream for his master. A thought struck him. If Sesshomaru came and saw Rin like this, he'd definately kill him. A shudder went up Jaken's spine as he heard the sound a Aun aproaching. Sesshoamru jumped down from the demon servent, running toward Jaken. He looked first at the toad demon, then at Rin. Jaken shook like crazy.

"S-s-seshomaru-sama, she fell while we were playing." he whispered. "You can't move her, she's in alot of pain." Sesshomaru glared at him for a moment. He moved toward Rin.

"Where does it hurt, Rin?" he asked her. Rin pointed at her elbow, sniffling softly. Sesshomaru examined it, being careful not to touch it too hard. He sighed. It was definately a break. "Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken jumped at hearing his name called. Sesshomaru looked back at him.

"Go get Inuyasha and his companions. Tell them what's happened and bring them here." he said. Jaken looked at his master with surprise. It was a cold, cold day in hell when Sesshomaru would willingly take the aid of his younger brother.

* * *

"Osuwari!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground, his hands releasing the precious chips he'd nabbed from Kagome's bag. Kagome knelt down and picked them up, sighing deeply. "Honestly, I don't know what it is about dogs and wanting to eat so much!" she said, looking in the half empty bag. Inuyasha mumbled softly in the dirt. 

"Who are those chips for anyway, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. She watched as Miroku and Shippo poked Inuyasha with sticks.

"Well, I was going to give them to the children in the Village of Kaede. But Inuyasha ate most of them .." she said, glaring down at the dog demon. Inuyasha got up from eating the ground. He first turned and hit Miroku and Shippo in the heads. Once both were yelping out in pain, he turned back to Kagome.

"I was hungry! What the village kids don't know won't hurt them." he said simply, hmphing and crossing his arms. Kagome rolled her eyes. He was being as selfish as always. Sango smiled at the two. They fought alot, but it was rather cute fights. She blinked in surprise when Kirara started to growl.

"What's wrong Kirara?" Shippo asked, climbing up Sango's back to look at the small creature. Kirara's eyes were fixed on a bunch of trees. They began to rustle a bit. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, taking a defensive position. Kirara jumped down from Sango's arms and ran into the bush. The yells of a toad demon burst from within, the toad demon responsible for them running out of the bush soon after.

"Jaken!" Inuyasha cried. He whipped out his Tetsaiga, stopping Jaken in his path. Jaken stared at the blade with fear. His eyes trailed up to it's wielder.

"W-w-wait, Inuyasha! Sesshomaru-sama has requested your assistance!" he stuttered, sweat dropping down his face. Inuyasha's widened as he withdrew his weapon.

"Sesshomaru did?" he asked, his voice full of surprise.

* * *

Chapter End 


	2. She's Scary When She's Mad!

The Rin Who Broke Her Arm

By Fiorae

Author Note: Gomen ne! My computer had a harddrive failure so all my work was lost. Now that my computer is back up and running though, I want to go ahead and update. Here You Guys Are!

Chapter Two: She's Scary When She's Mad!

"Oh no, is Rin-chan alright!" Kagome cried. Jaken had just finished explaining what happened. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't know whats wrong with her! Sesshomaru-sama seems to have an idea. But he doesn't have what is needed to treat her injuries. Your medicine from that other era should help." Jaken said, his large toad eyes staring at Kagome. The middle school girl nodded in understanding.

"Of course we'll come and help." she said, smiling. Inuyasha shot her a heated glare. He crossed his arms defiantly, making a soft noise of protest.

"Speak for yourself. I don't make it a habit of hanging out with that bastard." he mumbled under his breath. Jaken gasped in horror.

"How dare you call Sesshomaru-sama out of his name in such a vulgar manner, you half breed whelp!" he cried, jumping up and down. Inuyasha growled. He whacked Jaken on the head.

"How dare you call me a half breed whelp, you hideous little toad!" he yelled, holding up Jaken by his collar. The small demon struggled with all his might to break free, fear obvious in his eyes.

"Osuwari." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha released his hold on Jaken, once again falling face first into his good friend, the dirt. Jaken quickly ran over to Kagome, cowering behind her. Kagome sighed.

"I don't see the problem with helping out Sesshomaru. It's not as if he's never done the same thing for us." she said. Inuyasha jumped up from the ground once more, wipping dirt off his face.

"Don't you think it's a little strange for Sesshomaru to be asking us for help? I've known him since I was a kid, and he never asks anyone for help, even if he's on the brink of death. Why would he ask a group of humans and his half breed younger brother for help with mending a simple injury?" he mumbled. Kagome blinked. She hadn't really thought of that.

Miroku pondered this for a moment. "Well, we already know that Sesshomaru doesn't really hate humans. And it wouldn't be to far fetched to say Sesshomaru doesn't hate you as much as he lets on, Inuyasha. So perhaps he's requesting your assistance because he really doesn't know what to do and only trusts you with a task this serious." he concluded, nodding his head.

"Quit acting smart." Sango and Shippo said in union. Inuyasha snorted.

"I dont care what his reasons are, I'm not doing a damn thing for that jerk!" he yelled. Kagome grabbed him by his fluffy dog ears.

"Then do it for Rin-chan!" she yelled. "Jaken, lead the way."

Jaken shivered slightly. _She's a bit scary when she's angry ..._

* * *

Following Jaken's lead, Inuyasha and the group headed over to Sesshomaru's camp site. They heard the soft cries and sniffles of Rin as they approached. Kagome quikened her step, exploding from the bushes (and actually making Sesshomaru jump). She ran over to Rin, hugging the small girl gently. 

"It's okay now, Rin-chan, I'm gonna make your arm feel much better." Kagome said, flashing a reassuring smile. Rin managed to smile back, nodding.

"Kagome-chan is quite good with children." Sango mused. Miroku smiled shyly.

"Yes she can look after ours once we have some," he whispered, grazing his hand down Sango's hip. Sango gasped, grabing her boomerang and knocking Miroko upside the head.

"Hoshi-sama!" she cried, blushing. Shippo rolled his eyes. He looked back over to Kagome and was surprised to see she had already finished tending to Rin's wound. She pulled a red lolipop out of her yellow bookbag, handing it to Rin.

"There you go, all better huh?" Kagome said brightly. Rin nodded, licking the lolipop eageraly. Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru. "It's not broken as badly as it seems, it should heal fairly quickly. But it was a simple mend, why did you need my help?" she asked. Sesshomaru only stared at her for a moment, then looked away. Inuyasha snorted.

"Who cares why? The girl is fine, now let's get out of here!" Inuyasha grumbled, turning and walking ahead.

"Hold it, Inuyasha. I want to make sure Rin's arm is going to heal properly. I suggest we hang around for a few weeks to see how the heal progresses."

"What!" Inuyasha cried. He glared at Sesshomaru. No way was he going to spend that much time with his vengence seeking older brother. It was like sticking a cat in a dog alone together in a room!

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You heard me. And I suggest you and Sesshomaru start getting along 'cause you'll be seeing alot more of each other for the next few weeks," she said kind but firmly. Her voice left no room for protist. Didn't stop the demon brothers from trying though.

"There's no need for me and that half breed to speak to each other during this time." Sesshomaru growled, death glaring Inuyasha. The younger shot back a death glare of his own.

"Took the word right out of my mouth."

"Look you two! You're going to bond!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha winced slightly. She was getting scary again ...

"But Kagome ..!"

"I said **bond**!" Kagome screamed, grabing the two brothers by their sleeves and pushing them into the bushes together. Inuyasha landed on Sesshomaru's stomach, groaning softly. Kagome added a couple of 'Osuwari' command, just to make sure they were 'bonding' enough. The groans grew louder, Sesshomaru joining in. Rin, who had been enjoying her lolipop, watched in amazement.

"Kagome-chan sureis scarey when she gets mad ..." she whispered quietly.

* * *

End Of Chapter Two 


	3. Old Memories

The Rin Who Broke Her Arm

By Fiorae

Chapter Three: Old Memories

* * *

The two demon brothers trailed throughout the forest, avoiding eye contact with each other. Inuyasha had taken a great interest in the trees, while Sesshomaru enjoyed the nature like animals running about. They'd look at anything as long as it wasn't each other. 

"I can't believe Kagome expects you and me to actually get along." Inuyasha mumbled. He was instantly glad he broke the silence. The tension in the air had been suffocating.

"My sentiments exactly," Sesshomaru grumbled back. He caught a falling leaf between his fingers, twirling it about in front of his eyes. It was oddly entertaining.

"Well, we might as well give it a try. You know, try to come to an understanding." Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms. Sesshomaru looked at him out the corner of his eye.

"I suppose we can try ..." he mumbled, turning to look at his younger brother. It was a look of agitation, but it was also a look of acceptance. Maybe these two really could work something out...

* * *

"It never did make sense to me why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't get along. They're brothers! They should love each other!" Sango declared. Miroku gave her a sympathetic stare. 

"They aren't on as good of terms as you and Kohaku, Sango," he whispered. Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of how all this talk of brothers and bonding would hit Sango. She couldn't bond with her brother even if she wanted too.

Sango looked away. "If I was in Sesshomaru's shoes ... I'd jump at the chance to be with my little brother."

Rin began to sniffle softly. Kagome looked at her. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Rin-chan? What's wrong?" she asked gently. Rin wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Hearing all this talk of brothers is making me start to miss mine..." she whispered. Shippo looked at Rin sadly. He transformed into a bunny and hopped over to her, landing in her lap. He cuddled close to her. Rin smiled softly, stroking the Shippo bunny.

Kagome sighed. She really hopped those two were bonding like they should. They just didn't realize how lucky they were to have each other.

* * *

Inuyasha sat down against a tree. He leaned his head back, sighing. Sesshomaru grunted and leaned against the tree as well. He probably found it degrading to sit on the ground, so he didn't. 

"So, just what exactly do we do to get the 'bonding' thing going?" Sesshomaru mumbled. Inuyasha shrugged.

"How am I 'spose to know?" he grumbled back. A few moments passed with nothing being said. That suffocating tension was returning. A crow squawked in the distance. Slowly, Inuyasha turned to his brother. "I do have a few questions for you though ..." he whispered. Sesshomaru flinched, perhaps from the softness of his brother's voice. He looked down at him.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha bit his lip. Blinked his eyes. Scratched a itch on his wrist. And then he spoke...

"When did we become such bitter enemies ..?" he whispered slowly. His eyes narrowed as he tried to draw back memories. But nothing came. It was all blank. All he could remember was his time with his mother. And barely that.

Sesshomaru glided down to sit next to the hanyou. He thought for a moment, then exhaled deeply. "It's been a few hundred years. No surprise you don't really remember much. I've begun to forget myself . . ." he started. Inuyasha stared at him. Sesshomaru stared back. A small grin slid into place on his porcelain skin. "We actually use to be quite close, you know."

"You're kidding right!" Inuyasha gasped. Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, little brother, I'm very serious.

"When you were a kid, I guess maybe four or f I've, I would come and visit you in the temple you lived in with your mother. Secretly of course. Your mother wasn't too fond of me. There was a river behind the temple where we'd always meet. Remember?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "I remember the river ..." he said. Sesshomaru shrugged and continued with his story.

* * *

FlashBack 

"Onee-chan! I found it!" Inuyasha cried. He stood below a tall tree, looking up to it. Sesshomaru walked over. "It's up here, on that branch right there!" little Inuyasha cried, pointing upward. Sesshomaru lifted the long haired child up and sat him on his shoulders. Inuyasha reached out to a shining red apple on the highest branch in the tree. His small arms were way out of reach. "A little higher." he grunted down to his brother.

Sesshomaru jumped onto the nearest branch. "Is that good?" he asked. Inuyasha reached again. His claws scratched the bottom of the apple.

"No, just a little more ..." he whispered. Sesshomaru picked the boy up by his waist and held him up. Inuyasha snatched the apple off the branch. "Got it!" he giggled, doing a self satisfied cheer. Sesshomaru began to loose his balance.

"Don't move so..!"

THUD!

The two boys hit the ground. A grinning Inuyasha lied on Sesshomaru's stomach, staring at his big, glistening apple with shimmering eyes. Sesshomaru sighed and sat up. "That's the last time I pick apples with you.." he mumbled. The jittery ball of energy, formally known as his younger brother, bounced up and down in his lap.

"But look at the apple we got! It looks yummy!" Inuyasha said happily. Sesshomaru sighed again. He took the apple from Inuyasha. Using his claws, he cut it in half.

"After what you put me through, this is a fair trade." he chuckled, biting his half of the apple. Inuyasha nodded and took a chunk out of his. He leaned his head back against his brother's chest.

"This apple is really good." he said through a full mouth. Sesshomaru laughed.

"Dad liked apples too, you know." he added, resting his arm on Inuyasha's head.

"Ehh? Really?"

"Really."

"Wow..Mom says I'm just like him." Inuyasha said as he bit into his apple again. Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah ... you are in a lot of ways..." he whispered.

End FlashBack

* * *

"Like how?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru only stared at him. 

"That was one of the nicer memories I have. There was one in particular that ... probably is the reason we don't get along now." Sesshomaru mumbled. Inuyasha blinked.

"What was it?" he asked slowly. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"What really happened to your mother."

* * *

End Chapter Three 

You know, this story is turning out to be more about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru than Rin, lol. That wasn't my intention. I'll be getting back to the Rin/Sessy fluff soon folks, promise! Please review, even if you didn't like this chapter!


	4. The Truth

The Rin Who Broke Her Arm

By Fiorae

Author Notes: Sorry for taking so long! I've been entertained by my Kingdom Hearts 2 and planning more stories for other shows. But this is due past for an update.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Truth 

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru with slight fear. He felt his chest tighten. His palms began to sweat. "What ... do you mean?" he asked slowly.

Placid gold eyes met wide alarmed ones. "Tell me what you remember about your mother's death," Sesshomaru spoke softly.

"She died of an illness ..."

"That's a lie." Sesshomaru mumbled. Inuyasha shook his head.

"How could it be a lie, I was there! She died in her room-!"

"It's a lie, Inuyasha! It's a lie you were brainwashed into believing!" Sesshomaru barked. His hand supported his now throbbing head. Inuyasha clinched his brother's sleeve tightly.

"What the hell do you mean!" he yelled. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and began his story.

* * *

-Flashback- 

"She's here. That filthy bitch who had a son with a demon."

"Really, she's here! Well, why are they allowing her to stay! And with that child!"

It was the whispering and gossip of the village Inuyasha grew up in. Never ending talk of how his mother had a child with a full blooded demon. How he, the forbidden half breed, was the son of one of the world's most powerful demons. So naturally, when a great catastrophe befell the village, a slaughtering if you will, he was the first one blamed.

"Your devil child did this! He killed my daughter!" one villager screamed. He stood in front of a few others. The sole survivors of the slaughtering only the night before, a few mangled adults and a couple of children, all looking like they'd come straight out of a war.

Izayoi wrapped her arms around her son. "Inuyasha has done no such thing! He's been with me all this time!" she cried. The villagers advanced on her.

"How can you be so sure! How do you know he didn't sneak out while you were asleep and eat our children!" a woman cried.

"He is a child himself! He wouldn't do such a thing!" Izayoi cried back.

"That is no child! That is a demon! A demon is not a child!" shrieked another, this time a small girl. Inuyasha saw in her eyes the deepest amount of hatred he'd ever seen a human posses. If it wasn't for her small form, he would have been threatened by the look. But the force of her words were enough to splinter his heart.

"I didn't ... I didn't do it.." Inuyasha said softly. All the villagers' eyes shot to him.

"How dare you deny what you have done, you monster!"

"Do not call my son that!" Izayoi now stood in front of Inuyasha, arms raised to defend him. The villagers looked as if they'd pounce at any moment. "Inuyasha is only a child! He wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Shut up, you ignorant woman!" the villagers screamed. They moved towards Izayoi. Inuyasha looked around at them in horror. They were surrounding them...

"Inuyasha..run.." Izayoi whispered under her breathe. She nudged Inuyasha back slightly. "Run and don't look back.."

"But Mom ..." Inuyasha chocked out. Tears ran down his cheeks uncontrollably. He clenched his mother's sleeve. "I don't want to leave you with them..!"

"Do as I said, Inuyasha...I'll be fine." Izayoi said softly. A smile hinted the sides of her mouth. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, then turned and ran away as fast as he could. He heard the villagers scream out in protist, but this only made him run faster. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't stop.

* * *

Some way or another, he ended up at the secret meeting place. The lake. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight... 

"Onee-chan!" Inuyasha cried, his voice horse from crying so much. "Onee-chan, I need you!" His legs gave way and he feel into his knees. He let his body fall to the side and he clutched his knees close to him. "Help me, Onee-chan ..." he shuddered softly.

The ground began to rumble suddenly. Inuyasha jerked up and looked around. A huge dog shaped shadow fell over him. The owner of the shadow emerged, hitting the ground hard. It was a huge, silver dog, fluffy and furry all around. It's mouth was dripping with blood, blood that seemed rather fresh..

"Onee-chan..?" Inuyasha asked breathlessly. The huge dog looked at him for a moment, then sat down. It slowly shrunk until it took the form of Inuyasha's older, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wiped the blood from his lips with his sleeve, then stepped toward his younger brother.

"What is wrong, Inuyasha? You've been crying .." Sesshomaru asked softly as he approached. Inuyasha took a step back.

"You..." he whispered. "You did it ...You killed them all..." Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about..?" he asked.

"The blood on your lips! It all makes sense now! You killed innocent people! Even kids!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. "My mother is back there fighting off the horde of angry villagers because they think I killed people!"

Inuyasha turned to flee but the echo of a shriek stopped him dead in his tracks. He recognized the voice..as his mother's..

-end flashback-

* * *

Inuyasha stepped away from his brother, his eyes wide and his teeth clenched. "..How could you..?" he asked in disbelief. Sesshomaru jumped up. 

"It wasn't my intention for your mother to die, Inuyasha! You have to understand that!" he said as he walked closer. Inuyasha glided back, shaking his head slowly.

"Go to hell you bastard!" he yelled just before he took off running, leaving a stunned and hurt Sesshomaru in his wake...

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	5. The Only One He Hugged

The Rin Who Broke Her Arm

By Fiorae

Author Notes: I've been alerted to that I've been calling Sesshomaru "onee-chan" the last few chapters, lol. My bad, won't happen again. The last chapter was kinda sad, I know, but I'll make up for it, don't worry. I'm disappointed it didn't get as many reviews as the previous chapters...perhaps this one will do better. Woot woot, five pages!

* * *

Chapter Five: The Only One He Hugged

A few weeks passed without the two brothers talking. Inuyasha avoided Sesshomaru as much as he could and had become unusually quiet. And Sesshomaru sunk back into his silent persona, which wasn't that unusual at all. None the less, the others had noticed.

"I wonder what's with those two .." Kagome mumbled to Sango one afternoon. Sango shrugged.

"They are acting weird. Maybe it was a bad idea to get them to bond, Kagome-chan."

"Maybe. Inuyasha is being the most weird though. Yesterday, he actually turned down a bag of potato chips I brought back for him!" Kagome cried. Sango gasped.

"Inuyasha turned down food! Something is definitely wrong!"

Rin, who was hiding behind a tree, listened to the two girls talk more about Inuyasha's uncharacteristic refusal of food. She sighed softly, rubbing her wrapped up arm. _'Inuyasha-sama isn't the only one acting strange ...' _the small girl thought sadly. She walked through the forest, thinking about Sesshomaru. "He hasn't said a single word in so long ..." she said sadly. "I miss his voice ..."

Suddenly, Rin felt she wasn't alone. She looked around and saw Sesshomaru leaning against a tree. His eyes were open, but he didn't look awake.

"Sesshomaru-sama .." Rin said softly. Sesshomaru slowly raised his head to look at her. She ran over to him, helping herself to the shaded spot next to him under the tree.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked softly. His voice sounded distant and it made Rin sad.

"I was looking for you ..I wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been acting differently.." Sesshomaru slouched more, closing his eyes.

"How so?" he asked slowly. Rin fiddled with her hair while she formulated her answer.

"Well ... I can't really tell you what's different ... I just ...feel it." Rin whispered. She crossed her legs and looked down at her toes. "I mean, I've traveled with you for a long time now ... I can tell when something is bothering you ..."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Rin really was always watching him ...

"I did something bad, Rin. And it's too late for me to change it. It's nothing of concern." he mumbled. Rin looked up at him.

"Was it something that made Inuyasha-sama sad?" she asked softly. Sesshomaru looked away. Rin sighed sadly. "Inuyasha-sama has been very quiet. He doesn't sit with the rest of us anymore. I always see him sitting in a tree, looking really sad. But also ..." she paused and watched Sesshomaru for a moment. "I hear him cry at night. For his mom, but you too ..."

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin. She caught the quick flicker of surprise before that emotionless expression fell back into place. Rin smiled at the demon lord.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you ... but you guys have to make up. Me and my big brother, we use to always fight. But we always made up at the end. You can't stay mad at each other because ... one day he may not be around to say sorry to. Then it will really be too late ..."

Sesshomaru thought about her words for a moment. She was right. But it was more complicated than that. Much bigger than a little kids' fight ...He felt so vulnerable. All the emotions he'd left exposed ...

Rin saw the look of deep frustration on his face. She crawled to her knees and snaked her uninjured arm around his neck. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his muscles tightened, but he did not push her away. It was unusual for him, such close contact with another being. But also on some level ... it was calming.

"You're not a bad person, Sesshomaru-sama ..." she whispered in his ear. "He'll forgive you for what ever you did because you're his big brother ..."

His muscles relaxed and he let his had rest on Rin's back as he embraced her. It'd been a long time since he hugged another person.

Yes, that was right ...

the last ...

and only person he'd ever hugged was ...

Inuyasha.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a tree just outside the cabin Kagome and the others were residing in, Inuyasha sneezed. He growled softly.

"Dammit ... someone's talking bout me ..." he mumbled, ears flickering. After a few moments of glaring at random areas in the hopes of finding who was talking of him, Inuyasha went back to thinking. He leaned against the tree with his hands behind his head.

He missed his mother. Oh, how he missed his mother. He missed the moments when he didn't have anything to worry about. Nobody to protect, nobody to fight. He didn't worry about falling in love. Back then, there were only two people he loved.

His mother ... and his big brother.

His heart ached when he thought back to what Sesshomaru told him. He didn't want to believe it, but he suddenly remembered it to be true. But no matter how horrible and painful that memory was, he couldn't bring himself to hate his brother for it.

"I don't get it ... I was all fired up about it before ...but now I ..."

"Now you what?"

Inuyasha looked down from his tree to see Kagome looking up at him. She was dangling a bag of potato chips in her hand, baiting him to come down. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and snatched the chips, ripping them open and eating them hungrily. Kagome laughed.

"I knew you were hungry! What were you doing, trying to fast to loose weight?"

"I'm not fat like you, so I don't need to loose weight." Inuyasha said through a mouthful of chips. Kagome's eye twitched, but she made no response.

"What's been up with you lately anyway? You've been acting pretty strange." she asked, her voice soft. Inuyasha froze in his massive food intake. His eyes glazed over.

"Sesshomaru ... told me something bad." he said, looking down at the ground. Kagome's brow furrowed with worry.

"Something bad like what?" she asked. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome.

"He had something to do with my mother's death." he replied softly. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha chuckled softly. "Yeah, that was my reaction too. But you know ... I've had some time to really think about it, and I can't really blame him for what happed to my mother. I mean, it's not as if he meant for my mother to be killed or anything ..."

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he talked. His face was soft and he seemed pretty calm, very different from how she would have expected him to be.

"Does that mean that you're not mad at him?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"I was at first ... but after reflecting, I can see the good memories I have with him weigh out the bad ones. So ... I'm not that mad." he said, grinning at Kagome.

"Ehhh, how unlike you to be so happy when talking of your biggest rival! Looks like my bonding idea did work after all." Kagome cheered, a triumphant look on her face. Inuyasha picked up a handful of chips out of the bag and chucked it in his mouth.

"Just cause I'm not mad at him doesn't mean we bonded." he said, crumbs flying everywhere. Kagome grimaced.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth...baka."

* * *

Rin slowly released Sesshomaru. Her cheeks were a soft pink and a shy smile was on her face. She took a step back.

"Gomen ne ... you seemed like you could use a hug.." she said softly. Sesshomaru's eyes softened. He stood up and patted Rin on her head (Rin started to blush more) then headed out of the forest.

* * *

FlashBack

"Big brother?"

"Hai. From your father's side. His name is Sesshomaru."

"Se..sesho..ma..roo?" Izayoi laughed at her son's attempt to pronounce the name. She ran a brush through Inuyasha's silky silver hair.

"He's coming to see you today, so we must make you presentable. Your hair doesn't like to be combed very much, does it?" she sighed as she looked at the messy hair. Inuyasha looked up at his mother.

"What's he like?" Izayoi smiled down at him.

"He looks a lot like your father. And like you too."

"Like me!"

"Yes."

Inuyasha smiled. "I can't wait to see him! Maybe he'll come to live with us! Then we can play together everyday! He'll be my bestfriend!" he cheered, hoping around. Izayoi looked over to the door way. She caught a glimpse of silver hair pull back from view. She chuckled softly.

"I believe he's here, Inuyasha."

"Where?" Inuyasha looked around. Izayoi pointed to the door and Inuyasha went charging toward it. He peaked out and grinned. A pair of golden eyes stared back into his own.

"You look like him ..." Sesshomaru whispered, his eyes wide. Inuyasha ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Sesshomaru almost fell from the unexpected collision.

"Like who? Dad right?" Inuyasha asked happily. Sesshomaru nodded slowly, still surprised by the sudden contact. The smaller boy smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Sesshomaru flinched.

"What are you doing ..?" Inuyasha closed his eyes, still smiling.

"Giving you a hug."

"I know that ... but why?" Inuyasha looked at the elder boy, grinning bigger than ever.

"Cause you're my onii-chan!"

* * *

Chapter End 


End file.
